Not revenge, Justice
by Supernatural720
Summary: Teen-chester Sam is 15 Dean is 19, Sam is home alone and gets a unexpected visitor ending up in the ICU at the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Huh? Sam questioned eyeing the stereo in their house; He grabbed one of Dean's tapes and popped it in blasting the music through the small house.

He was home alone for at least two days and he was making the best of it. It was so loud he was sure the only neighbor two miles away would be able to hear it but he didn't care.

It was so loud he didn't hear the faint noise of somebody picking the lock or somebody rummaging through their house, or the sound of somebody cocking the gun behind him, but when he turned around that was all he could hear. Shit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hey Dad you think Sam is alright" Dean asked worriedly"

"He is 15 he can handle himself stop worrying"

"Fine" Dean sighed still not satisfied, picking up the phone to dial their phone number.

It rang three times till Sam answered it.

"Sam?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam sat there the music still blaring with a gun pointed at this face, Shit.

Then the phone rang you could hear it even through the music.

" Who is it? " Asked the man holding the gun.

" My brother" Sam said masking all emotions from his voice and face.

" Answer it and tell him your fine but your going to bed if you don't you wont like the end result you hear me?" The man asked making it sound like a question but not actually wanting an answer.

" Hello"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

" Hey Sam just checking in on you – is that my Music are you listening to my music"

" Yeah but I'm going to bed soon so I will turn it off"

" If you lose one " Dean warned but with no real threat in his voice.

" I wont see here I'm turning it off now," Sam said as he switched off the music Gun following his moves.

" So your fine?"

" Yes I am fine but I tired so goodnight"

" Goodnight bitch"

"Jerk"

And with that the phone call ended Sam's only way out ended.

Sam stood their watching the man but also eyeing the knife that he had hidden nearly two feet away under the pillow.

Could I make it in time he thought looking back at the man who stood in front of him.

" What do you want? " Sam questioned realizing that he had no clue who or what this guy wanted.

" Nothing much, Just you "

Fuck he thought why did it always have to be somebody who was trained or at least knew about him and his family about hunters.

" Why "

" John Winchester, Revenge I guess you could call it but I like to call it justice, you see 2 years ago John came to my town for one of his hunts but he was a little to late and the Damn thing whatever the hell it was killed my Daughter my only Daughter. So I figured why not make him suffer the way I did"

" Then why are you just standing there why haven't you killed me yes come on kill me now" Sam said as he saw the surprised expression on his face as same pretended to be circling him but only moved closer to the hidden knife.

" Silly I don't want to kill you I want to make him suffer, that's why I am going to cause you pain but I am not going to kill you, I want to see johns face when he realized this is his fault."

Sam grabbed for the knife and raised his hands only to drop them once more when he heard a shot rand out, he glanced at where the pain in his arm was and there it was a bullet whole with blood steadily spilling form the wound on to the floor.

The knife dropped to the floor with a clink Sam stood there watching as his blood formed a pool on the ground, that was a lot of blood he knew he was going to collapse when another shot rang out and hit him in the leg forcing him to collapse. On the way down he had hit his back on the Shelf and the phone fell with him.

The man ran out leaving a bleeding Sam on the floor.

Sam gasped he was dying he thought he saw the phone, Not hesitating he dialed 911 Dean would take to long to get there.

" 911 Operator what's your emergency" Came a woman's voice from the other end of the line.

" H-help" Sam managed to say before passing out.

Sam awoke to sirens in the distance but they became slowly louder giving him a headache.

He was barely awake when he was put in the ambulance on the gurney, or when he was being wheeled into the hospital.

Or when he swore he heard the doctor say to a colleague that he wasn't sure if he would make it and to find his family.

John was flipping through the channels in the crappy motel room when Dean yelled

" Hold on go back"

Without making a comment the turned back to the channel and all blood drained from his face.

The two Winchesters listened in silence to the news.

" A 15 year old boy is left in Serious condition after a robbery goes wrong here is Bill reporting live from the house" The lady on the TV said before the screen was suddenly switched to a man in his late 30's standing in front of the Winchesters house behind him.

" Thank you, Tonight a tragedy occurred, a 15 year old boy was shot twice while he was home alone and surprised by a burglar, though he did not go down without a fight police say that there was a hunting knife on the floor from which it looked as if the Boy had tried to defend himself. The young man is now currently in ICU at West Virginia hospital."

John and Dean were already half way out the door before the news reporter had finished his sentence.

The engines rumbled down the street as the two pushed their foot down harder on the gas pedal.

So more chapters to come tell me what you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Dean raced to the hospital as if his life depended on it because it did, " oh god I cant live with out you Sammy just hold on I am way" Dean thought continuing on the long road with the black truck in his rear view mirror.

He was getting tired driving but kept going he glanced at the clock 12 hours I have been driving but I got to keep going Sammy, Dean thought. Deans thoughts were cut off when his phone rang, what the hell who is calling me.

"Hello"

"Dean we need to stop and get some sleep"

" Dad I cant Sammy could be dying for all we know and I cant just sit on my ass because I am tired"

" Fine " john sighed knowing it was a losing battle " pull the car over and get in mine so you can sleep then we will switch okay"

" Okay but what about my car sitting here… Alone… all by itself"

John nearly laughed at the way Dean was talking about the car but simply said, " We will pick it up once Sammy is fine, okay"

" Okay" Dean said and pulled over the car man he could really use the sleep.

Stepping into his fathers black truck he nearly passed out before he even got his seatbelt on.

( Doctor's Conversation with another Doctor0

" Yes I know but we do need to find his family just in case his chances are not good" The doctor said

" Yes I know I will do the best I can to locate any family members maybe he had a phone on him I can check the contacts"

" Start with that and he kept muttering someone's name I believe it sounded like Dean so check for that or something similar in the contacts I would really hate to see him alone right now." The doctor said before walking away with a sigh, God dammit he thought, why does it have to be a kid."

6 Hours driving on the road and switching on and off with who drove and who slept or ate, the boys finally made it to their destination, West Virginia hospital.

Dean had nearly fallen out of the car, he tried to get out to fast but he kept running with his father not far behind until he reached a receptionist who he normally would have flirted with but was to busy worrying about Sam.

" Can you tell me what room Sam Winchester is in please"

" Let me check" Said the pretty Women as she typed in the name on her keyboard.

" I am sorry but we have no one here by that name would you like me to check another?"

" What that's not possib- Oh um he is the gunshot victim in ICU the one who was home alone" Dean said knowing that the hospital had yet to identify his brother.

" Oh yes room 514" The receptionist said with sympathy in her voice she had heard he wasn't doing to well.

" Thank you" Said john who hadn't gotten a chance to speak up.

The two raced up to the room and nearly collapsed at the sight.

" Sammy" Dean gasped.

Immediately he rushed to his brothers bedside and held his hand " its okay little brother I'm here now" Dean whispered in Sam's ear while pushing back a bang from his forehead resting his head by his brothers. " I'm here now" Dean managed to say before he had passed out from exastion.

Ok so sorry this is so short ugh it is late and I need to go to bed but I will right more for sure tomorrow I promise! Tell me what you think so far should I keep going?


	3. Chapter 3

John Sat at his youngest son's bedside while Dean slept with his head on Sam's bed. 'Oh Sammy I am so sorry, god this is all my fault oh god Sammy' Thought John while looking at his unconscious son who laid there helpless fighting for his life.

Nearly 10 minutes later Dean awoke and found a coffee that was sitting next to him and thanked his father before taking a gulp burning his throat as he drank it. Dean hadn't noticed he was too worried about Sam.

"Dad" Dean said looking at his father who was sprawled out on a hard plastic hospital chair.

" Yes"

" He is going to be alright right?"

" I don't know for sure nobody does, but Sam is a fighter and we have to help him get through this" John couldn't give his son false hope.

" I know" Dean sighed and gently slid his brother's hand in between his and just sat there in quiet, thinking, hoping, wishing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

John thought he should call bobby since he was the one who found the hunt, he had to tell him to find someone else.

" Singer"

" Bobby it's John"

" John how's the hunt going"

" Actually that is why I am calling, I cant do it, you need to find another hunter, sorry"

" O-k why" Bobby wasn't mad but curious

" Well Dean and I were going out on the hunt when we heard on the news that somebody broke into our house, and s-shot Sam-my twice" By the time John finished the sentence he was sobbing and could barley breath.

" Oh my god" Bobby gasped he couldn't believe it those boys were like his own and didn't think twice when he said " What hospital are you at "

" West Virigina Hopsital"

" I am on my way John"

After saying their goodbyes the phone call ended, with a sobbing John and Scared Bobby.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

John calmed himself before entering Sam's room he didn't want to scare his oldest son.

" You ok" Dean asked noticing the change in emotion from when his father had left the room.

" Yeah Bobby is on his way here" Fighting back tears John managed to say before sitting again in the chair next to his son

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two Days, Two days and Sam still hadn't woken up.

" How's he doing" Asked Bobby who had been here for a couple hours now.

" No change" John sighed in defeat, there was nothing he could do to save his son, he could handle demons, ghosts, skin walkers, hell hounds, anything, anything but this.

Bobby was about to comment only to be cut off by Sam's doctor walking into the room.

" Is there any change" Dean spoke up he hadn't said much all day.

" Yes Actually I have come to inform you that Sam's condition has gotten…"

So is has Sam's condition gotten worse or better…. PLEASE REVIEW… thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

" Yes Actually I have come to inform you that Sam's condition has gotten better, I am happy to say Sam is improving" The look on the doctors face was not to happy looking.

" But" Bobby asked

" Well even though Sam is improving it doesn't mean he is out of the woods yet, but he is improving which is what is important the next week will be crucial in his healing"

" Thank you" John said before watching the doctor nod and walk out of the room.

There was no cheering no hugs, there was quietness the three older hunters sat there in happiness that the young boy who laid there wasn't going to die, he was going to be okay.

Dean broke the silence by stroking Sam's unruly bangs from his eyes and said " You here that Sammy your doing good come keep fighting" " Open your eyes Sammy" Dean reassured Sam.

As if on command Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open, " D'n" His throat was dry Water he needed water. Sam thought Dean read his mind because Dean was there holding a glass of water in front of his mouth " I'm here Sammy it's ok I'm here Sammy" Sam drank the water as if he would never get anymore.

" Take it easy Sammy you can have more later", John was sitting there watching the exchange between his sons.

After drinking the much-needed water Sam was ready to talk.

" What happened" Sam question

" Some guy broke into our house and shot you twice" Dean was fighting back tears at the thought but was also fighting his anger ' whoever did this to you Sammy is going to pay I promise' he thought.

" No not revenge, Justice"

" Wh-what was that Sam?" John questioned finally speaking up

" It wasn't some guy, he knew who I was who you were, you did a hunt in his town and you were too late and the Demon had killed his Daughter, so he wanted revenge but he said to be before he shot me he said " I want John to feel the pain I did, this is not revenge it's Justice" Sam Said.

' Oh my god this is all my fault Sammy Oh my god' John thought. Sam noticed how John's attitude change with the news he just spoke " Dad I don't blame you" It true he doesn't he wasn't the one that shot him and its not liked he killed the little girl himself he tried to save her but couldn't " I don't blame you".

" This is all my fault" John said who was on the verge of sobbing.

" Dad no its not"

" Yes it is I am supposed to protect you and I almost got you killed"

Bobby and Dean just sat there simply listening to the exchange between father and son.

" Look at me Dad" Sam said for the first time giving his father an order.

John noticed the change in his son's tone and slowly raised his head from his hands and met his Sam's gaze.

" Did you shoot me?" Sam asked with all seriousness in his voice.

" No" John said confusion washing over his eyes.

" Did you pull trigger, Did you break into the house and shoot me twice, did you leave with me laying in my own pool of blood, did you leave me when I thought I was dying" All the color drained out of the three older hunters faces at Sam's words.

" He left you" Dean spoke up

" Yes he did he left me to die but Dad you didn't answer my question did you do any of those things"

" No son I didn't but that doesn't mean this isn't my –" John was cut off by Sam.

" No! None of this is your fault Ok do you here me none of it" Sam was getting tired trying to convince his father.

" Okay"

" I mean it is not your fault"

" Ok son" John had meant it, he still felt guilty but not as guilty anymore.

Dean could tell that the conversation had taken it out of Sam " Why don't you go back too sleep we can talk more later" Dean said as he cupped Sam's cheek in his hand and smiled when Sam leaned into the touch and was asleep in seconds.

Two Days later Sam was feeling much better and itching to get out of the hospital.

" When can I leave this place"?

" You need to rest boy stop complaining you damn idgjit" Bobby Said while Standing in the doorway to Sam's room.

" UGH!" he couldn't take it anymore he really needed to leave he hated hospitals the smell the stiff bed everything.

" Dean" Sam spoke up it was only him and Dean in the room since a Bobby and John had went back to the motel to shower and get some rest.

" Yeah Sammy"

" I am sorry "

" For what Sammy" You better not be blaming yourself thought Dean

" For making you come home from the hunt"

" Sammy I would rather be here with you then Hunting any day" That wasn't a lie Dean hated hunts when Sammy was left behind.

" Really?"

" Of course little brother" Dean said as he got into the stiff bed pulling Sammy close to him and Sam snuggled closer to his brothers chest.

" Thanks" Sam whispered before falling asleep in his brother's arms.

" Anytime" Dean put his chin on top of Sam's head and fell asleep himself knowing his brother was safe now with him.

John and Bobby walked into the hospital room to find the two younger hunters in each other's arms asleep. The two just smiled at the sight and took their spots next to the bed.

Two hours had passed before Dean awoke to his dad and uncle sitting on each side of the bed; the magazine was put down when John realized that Dean was awake and not shortly after Sam too.

" Morning" Sam spoke slightly shocked at the smile that swept across his Dad and Bobby's face.

" It is 8:00 o'clock at night Sam"

" Oh" " Good night?" Sam said smiling himself

The four men all broke out in laughter at Sam's confusion.

John and Bobby had fallen asleep in the chairs on each side of the bed while Dean and Sam fell asleep in each other's arms in the bed yet again.

Dean bolted upright and frantically searched the room with his eyes, something had awoken him from his deep sleep but what, and then he heard the gasping that was coming from Sam.

" Sammy?" Dean asked with concern in his voice

"Cant b- breath" Sam managed to gasp out in between attempted breaths.

" Hold on Sammy" Dean was pushing the call button and yelling for a doctor.

" Help somebody help"

Immediately a Nurse appeared through the door and saw that the young patient was struggling to breath and ran to get a doctor.

Dean was pushed to the side when a swarm of Doctors and nurses came in the room John and Bobby was awake now.

" Lay him flat on his back and get me a oxygen mask" Dean heard one of the Doctors order the nurse.

Ten minutes later and Sam was flat on his back with an Oxygen mask covering his face and his haggard breathing had gotten better he was now breathing easily.

" What happened" John questioned he was still confused on the whole situation

" John it appears that Sam had an attack due to some of the antibiotics we were giving him"

" I thought he was getting better will he be fine"

" He was getting better and yes he will be fine but like I said earlier this next week will be crucial to Sam's healing.

After numerous questions mostly of why this was happening the doctor had left and John, Bobby, and Dean were sitting in silence. All worried about what the next week would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry for not updating this in so long, but anyway to the story!

It had been a week since the scare with Sam's life, and the entire family plus Bobby were on edge 24/7 due to the doctor's words.

" It appears Sam had a allergic attack to the antibiotic we were giving him, he should be fine but he still not out of the woods this next week will be crucial to Sam's healing"

Dean shook his head erasing the memory and held tighter on to his little brothers limp hand. He was alone in the hospital room, Bobby had convinced John to go home or what they at least called home to shower and get some sleep. Dean was glad that he got some alone time with his brother.

" Sammy" Dean started brushing a few stray strands of hair out of Sam's Face. " You have to wake up now, I need, and we need you." Dean let a few lone tears fall from his face and hit the stiff mattress he was leaning on. "Please"

The doctor walked in, his heart breaking at the sight that laid out in front of him, his patient was laying in the same spot he had been for the past two in a - half weeks, he knew it and so did the family with every passing moment his chances of waking up were getting slimmer and slimmer. He felt for Dean who was crying over his unconscious brother, he hadn't left him ever since he had arrived.

The doctor was curious about the Winchesters showing up out of the blue but decided that there were bigger problems on his hands. He cleared his throat to make his presence noticeable.

Dean's head whipped around when he noticed someone else in the room, and wiped the stray tears on his cheeks.

" I'm sorry to interrupt but I thought I should come and check on Sam" The doctor said with empathy in his voice.

" Oh- ok" Dean said his voice cracking, immediately clearing his throat and moving but still keeping his hand tightly in his brothers.

The doctor quickly checked on Sam and put some pain medication in his I.V bag and left the brothers in silence.

" John You cant think like that" Bobby stated firmly but gently in the motel room

" But it's true every minute that Sam doesn't wake up I lose hope what if he never wakes up what if he di- " John couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence and let his head fall into his hands.

" You have to have hope, Sam needs you, Dean needs you, John listen to me, Sam is going to be fine" Bobby stated trying to reassure not only John but himself. He only wished that he could believe.

Back at the hospital the doctor sighed at the folder in his hands, at the top of the page read Winchester, Sam.

The doctor usually didn't get too involved with his patients but this one was different, he saw how his brother loved and protected him, which was rare for to brothers that far apart in age. He sighed when he looked down and read out loud.

" The patient Sam Winchester has a estimated 30% chance of living"

Sorry it is short I will update soon! Review; tell me what you think and what you think is going to happen!

Thanks for reading…. – Angela!


	6. Chapter 6

The doctor sighed and placed the folder on his desk, he was regretting the conversation that he would have to have with Sam's family. The conversation about how they should prepare for the worst.

The doctor walked down the white hallways until he found the room, he walked in with a sigh and found Sam's father John, his brother Dean, and his uncle Bobby.

" Doctor." John stated acknowledging his presence

" John, there is something that I would like to discuss with you"

" Ok what is it"

" Well" the doctor started taking a seat near them " Sam isn't getting any better, and everyday that he doesn't wake up lessens his chances" He paused letting them take it all in, he noticed the expression that played across Dean's face; anger, worry and so many more emotions. " As of now Sam's chances of ever waking up are 30%, I think you should prepare for the worst and say your goodbye's" the doctor said while looking down"

"NO!" Dean yelled causing everyone in the room to jump. " Sammy is not going to die! He is not going to give up," Now Dean was sobbing with his hand holding his little brother's limp cold hand.

John walked over to comfort his son,

" I think it'd be best if you gave us some time" Bobby stated kindly to the doctor.

" Sure' He said before quietly leaving the grieving family alone.

*SAM'S POV*

Voices. I could hear voices all around, who were they and what were they saying they sounded familiar, Dean.

Dean was talking to me telling me to wake up, what was he talking about I thought I was awake maybe this is a dream.

I kind of feel like I'm floating, that's weird. Than I felt nothing, absolutely nothing, there was a blinding light in front of me I could see my mom, man she was beautiful. I walked towards her than I heard Dean Yelling and this weird beeping noise.

*DEAN'S POV*

All I could hear was that dreaded noise when I was being pushed out of the room into a hallway.

….

***** SORRY this is so short I had a lot to do today but I wanted to get something on here so what did you think? REVIEW********


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys so this is another short one, but I wanted to get something on here and it's almost midnight here so bare with me!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

…

Dean heard the dreaded noise as he was being pushed out of the hospital room along with his father.

"NO! STOP! SAM!" Dean yelled at the multiple nurses that were trying their best to get him out of the hospital room.

Dean and John sat in the white hallways, waiting to here the news on the youngest Winchester. Silence is what they heard no doctors yelling, or machines beeping, Silence they tuned the rest of the world out, Hoping, Praying that Sam would be all right. But as the doctor that had been treating Sam the last weeks came out with a look of sadness, they lost all hope.

" How is my son" John practically yelled at the doctor, jumping up from his spot on the floor.

" I'm sorry but Sam didn't make it" The doctor said sadly with empathy in his voice.

There was no yelling, no balling, but there sure as hell was shock, Dean sat there on the floor staring ahead, while john just stood there frozen.

" I am so sorry we did everything we could" The doctor stated before walking away with his head hung.

Dean let a lone tear fall and watched as it cascaded down his cheek and to the floor, but he didn't stop there he starting sobbing uncontrollably his whole body racking while he cries. John slid down the wall and pulled Dean close; doing his best to not only comfort his son but to stop the tears that were glistening in his eyes.

They sat there for hours simply crying and comforting one another.

*Back in the hospital private waiting room with Sam's doctor and two police officers on Sam's case*

" Are you sure this room isn't bugged" The younger looking police officer questioned, while his partner nodded a reassuring yes.

" Ok, good does the family believe Sam is dead" The police officer that the doctor figured out his name to be Paul asked.

" Yes they both believed it, but where are you taking Sam in the mean time?" The doctor asked curiosity getting the best of him.

" He is back at the station with 24/7 nurses and doctors checking up on him" He paused to breath before continuing, " But remember you have to go about your day like Sam is really Dead, If you screw this up, you will cost that kid his life and for real this time" He stated simply but firmly.

" I understand, as far as I know Sam is dead," The doctor added.

The three talked a bit more before parting their separate ways.

Sam's "attempted killer" POV*

Perfect he thought as he sat outside the hospital, listening in on the conversation the doctor was having, telling the Winchesters poor little Sammy was dead! He was about to turn off the radio that let him hear through the bugs he planted in the hospital when he heard something that caught his attention.

"What the hell" he Said out loud when he heard the conversation between the cops and the doctor, " that little shit isn't dead after all" A smile crept on his face " Looks like I will have to pay a visit to my dear little Sammy, and this time I wont miss" He said as he looked down at his gun before walking off, Gun in hand.

HAHA I bet you're confused, maybe not, but either way you want to know what happens right? RIGHT! Ok then next chapter will be up soon! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Dean walked down the hallway feeling disconnected from his body. Like he was frozen, but the world remained moving.

He didn't know what to do or how to function without his Sam. Sam was everything to Dean, and now he is gone. Forever.

Sam awoke in a police station, in his uncomfortable hospital bed. What am I doing here he thought to himself. As if the police officer read Sam's mind he walked in and answered his question.

" Sam good to see you awake, I'm Paul the police officer on your case, how are you feeling?"

" Fine I guess what am I doing here where is Dean and my dad" Sam questioned, worry emanate on his face.

" You don't remember our plan?" The Police officer asked.

At that the memories coming back to his mind, why he was here, why Dean wasn't, and so much more.

" Did you catch him yet?" Sam asked

" No not yet, but I can let Dean or John come and see you, but we cant let to many people know that your alive, or else the consequence is far greater than before."

" I understand"

"So do you know who you want to come"?

" Dean"

" Ok I will call him and tell him to come alone because I need to question him about the case."

" Thank you"

Dean got pulled out of his trance, when he heard his phone ringing.

" What" He asked showing no emotion in his voice?

" Dean Winchester"

" Yes who's this"

" Paul, the officer on your brothers case"

" Oh ok something I can help you with?"

" Yes actually, I need you to come in so I can ask you some questions about Sam"

" Ok " Dean glanced back in his rear view mirror looking at the black truck that was behind him.

The two hung up after Dean reassured him he would be there soon.

Dean told him where he was going and that he would be home soon.

Dean parked the impala in the police station, and walked towards the entrance.

" Glad you could make it Dean"

" Yeah, we couldn't do this another day? I mean hell my brother just died"

" I am sorry, but can you please follow me"

Paul led Dean towards the room that held Sam.

Dean walked into the room with head hung, but when he looked up his breath caught in his throat.

" Sammy" Dean talked in a whisper.

I know I know, it is another short one but the next one will be longer, I didn't really feel like writing right now but felt the need to put something up so sorry its not my best work!


	9. Chapter 9

"Sammy" Dean asked not believing the sight before his eyes.

"Hi Dean" Sam said standing from his chair in the room.

Dean and Sam hugged for what seemed like hours

" I thought you were dead" Dean spoke separating from the hug.

" I know I am sorry, but this is the only way we could catch Sam's killer we found out that the hospital was bugged and he was listening in on our conversations so we couldn't tell you about Sam's condition" Paul said cutting in to their conversation.

Dean and Sam hadn't really realized that he was still standing there but Sam was still grateful that he wouldn't have to explain it to his brother.

" I will call dad" Dean said pulling out his phone only to be stopped by Paul.

" What the hell" Dean yelled

" I'm sorry but I can't have you do that we need to limit the number of people who know"

" You know your really starting to piss me off! First you tell us SAM IS DEAD! Then you tell me I can't even let our own father KNOW HE IS ALIVE! " Dean yelled getting so close to Paul that he could feel the anger radiating off of Dean.

" Dean" Sam spoke just above a whisper causing Dean to whip around and stare at his brother any anger he held was now washed away when he caught glimpse of Sam.

" Sam what's wrong?" He asked worry covering his face

" Dean I need you, he gave me a choice on who I could cal and I chose you, but I didn't call you so you could get into a fight with someone who is just trying to help" Sam spoke nothing but emotion and truth in his voice.

" Oh Sammy" Dean said while engulfing his baby brother in a hug " I'm sorry, I'm here ok I'm not going to let anybody hurt ok"

" Thanks Dean"

Dean and Sam were both asleep now in each others arms cradled in the small hospital bed that was transferred to the police station for Sam to use while he stayed there.

**KILLER'S POV**

He sat outside the hospital, waiting for the perfect moment.

He placed the bullet in his sniper and aimed, a shot rang through the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ok so I was going to wait until later this week to write again but you guys made me want to do it sooner! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews especially you KayValo87, SamGirl19, and NetMyne01 you guys have reviewed practically every chapter THANKS! Ok Yeah I know I am making a really long Authors note but oh well bare with me…. Ok so what do you think is going to happen? REVIEW PLEASE! Story time.

The shot rang through the air of the small police station, causing people to stir Dean woke up to the commotion, he wondered what was happening until he heard random people shouting.

" Is anybody hit"?

" Where did that shot came from"?

Realization dawned on Dean and he shot his head towards his little brother, relief flooded over him when he saw he was still sleeping peacefully until he saw the red stained blood sheets on the other side of Sam. "Sam" Dean spoke while looking to see where he got hit, thankfully it was only a leg wound but it didn't matter to Dean because, somebody still hurt Sam, HIS Sammy.

Dean frantically started shaking Sam awake he didn't know if he wasn't awake because he was unconscious or because he was sleeping either way he wanted him to wake up.

" Sam, Sammy wake up Come on lil bro open your eyes" Dean encouraged

" Sam please wake up" Still no response Dean was getting frantic now and started raising his voice with every word.

" SAM! WAKE UP" he yelled, and was rewarded with a very confused Sam.

" Dean what is – AH! My leg oh god it hurts" Sam yelled in pain clutching the bed sheet so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Dean felt so bad, that he had woken him up and now he was in pain but he didn't regret knowing his brother was still ok- for now.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Dean yelled to nobody in specific not leaving Sam's side, Seconds later what seemed like dozens of officers came rushing in, along with the hospital staff that was hired to look after Sam.

" Help Sam's been shot" Dean managed to choke out. Before suppressing back a sob.

" Ok, we have to get him to hospital he cant stay in here" One of the doctors said while the others started loading Sam into the ambulance that was called moments ago.

Sam was lifted into the ambulance with Dean by his side, the metal doors of the ambulance slammed shut and they drove away

Back at the hospital Sam was taken away from his brother and into surgery.

Dean had so many things rushing through his mind all at once but one remained constant Sammy.

Dean was startled when his phone started ringing,

"Hello"

" Dean"

" Oh hi Paul" Dean thought it was sad that he had come to recognize the police officers voice.

" Hi how is Sam?"

" I don't know he is still in surgery"

" Oh ok well I thought you might like to know that we caught him Dean, the man trying to kill your brother he was staking out the place"

" Oh thank god" Dean let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding but inside he was angry that the man was locked up because it meant he didn't get to show him what happens to people who mess with a Winchester – especially Sammy. But he pushed his thoughts back knowing that Sam wouldn't have any more attempts on his life.

" Even though this case is officially over, I would still appreciate it if you called me to tell me how Sam is doing"

" Sure thing Paul'

After talking on the phone for a little bit more the two said there goodbye's and hung up. As if on que Sam's doctor walked up the exact moment he shut his phone.

" Dean" The doctor greeted.

" Doctor how is he? Is Sam all right? Is he awake? Dean starting pouring out questions but stopped when the doctor put his hand on his shoulder.

" Dean you should call your father, i'm sure he is worried"

Dean panicked he kind of forgot to tell him everything when there was so much going on, he pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

" Dean where the HELL are you" John voiced through the phone and Dean was pretty sure the doctor heard him.

" Sorry dad but I am at the hospital can you meet me here" Dean was knew that the only reason his dad was actually mad was because he was worried about him but decided not to mention it.

" What, why are you ok"

" It's Sammy"

Ah ok Done I have am going to do one more chapter before this story is done I would love to here what you guys think sorry its another short one ha ha I feel like I have been saying a lot lately but oh well Review PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

" W-what" was all John managed to spit out, did something happen to Sam, he was more than a little confused.

" Yeah Dad I did but look it's a little hard to explain over the phone so can you just meet me at the hospital"? Dean asked more demanding than asking but at this point he couldn't care less about his fathers rants,

" I'm on my way" John said while shutting the door to his truck.

The two said their goodbyes and hung up their phones.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

****Hospital** **

Dean sighed

He was sitting next to Sam's bed holding his kid brothers hand waiting for the meds to wear off so he would wake up. As if Sam had read Dean's mind Sam started to stir in the small hospital bed.

"Sammy"? Dean asked.

"D-dean"

"Yeah hey buddy I'm right here" He reassured

" W-water"

Dean grabbed the water and let Sam have a drink, all in one swift motion.

" Better"? 

" Yeah thanks, I'm sorry Dean, I wanted to tell you I did-" Sam was cut off by his crying that he no longer had control over as his body shook in rhythm with his cries.

"No it doesn't matter anymore you're here with me and that is all that I care about, your alive Sammy" Dean cooed his brother while holding him in the small stiff hospital bed"

" Your not m-mad" Sam said getting his breathing under control.

" No of course not"

That is how John had found them when he arrived at the hospital, Dean holding Sam in his arms in the small hospital bed. He knew that this family could get through anything if they could get through this.

Wait a minute John thought. I thought Sam was dead what the hell is going on "DEAN!"

Dean woke up to his fathers yelling, "Dad"?

"Dean care to explain how Sam is alive" John said fighting back tears.

"Well here's what happened…." The next two hours there was explaining tears hugs and many silent promises made, though they went through hell and back but they knew they would be just fine.

SSSSSSSSSSS

UGH! So did not like this chapter but I kind of just wanted to end it ha-ha I have a one-shot coming up make sure to check it out it will be up in a couple days but it is like 3:00 in the morning here so I am going to bed REVIEW PLEASE tell me what you thought thanks! By the way last chapter!


End file.
